kuniokunfandomcom-20200222-history
List of games
This article lists all the known games in the Kunio-kun franchise. = List of existing Kunio-kun games and spin-offs = The Kunio-kun franchise has more than 30 games, split by various sub-series and made by different companies. This list will attempt to compile each game in order of release, including spin-offs and fan games. Technōs Japan Corp. * Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun (Arcade) * Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun (Famicom/NES) * Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu (Arcade) * Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu (Famicom/NES) * Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari (Famicom/NES, PC Engine) * Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: PC Bangai Hen (PC Engine) * Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen (Famicom/NES) * Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai (Famicom) * Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun: Bangai Rantō Hen (Game Boy) * Nekketsu Kōkō Soccer Bu: World Cup Hen (Game Boy) * Downtown Special: Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki da yo Zen'in Shūgō! (Famicom) * Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Kyōteki! Dodge Senshi no Maki (Game Boy) * Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: CD Soccer Hen (PC Engine) * Ike Ike! Nekketsu Hockey Bu: Subette Koronde Dairantō (Famicom) * Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: PC Soccer Hen (PC Engine) * Bikkuri Nekketsu Shin Kiroku! Harukanaru Kin Medal (Famicom/NES) * Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Dokodemo Daiundōkai (Game Boy) * Shodai Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun (Super Famicom) * Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: MD Soccer Hen (Sega Mega Drive) * Nekketsu Kakutō Densetsu (Famicom) * Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Soccer League (Famicom) * Bikkuri Nekketsu Shinkiroku: Dokodemo Kin Medal (Game Boy) * Kunio-kun no Dodgeball da yo Zen'in Shūgō (Super Famicom) * Nekketsu! Street Basket: Ganbare Dunk Heroes (Famicom) * Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun (Super Famicom) * Downtown Special: Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki da yo Zen'in Shūgō! (Game Boy) * Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka (Super Famicom) * Kunio no Oden (Super Famicom) * Nekketsu! Beach Volley dayo: Kunio-kun (Game Boy) * Super Dodge Ball (Neo Geo) Million Co., Ltd (published by Atlus) These games were released for the Game Boy Advance. * Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari EX * Kunio-kun Nekketsu Collection 1 * Kunio-kun Nekketsu Collection 2 * Kunio-kun Nekketsu Collection 3 Million Co., Ltd (published by Arc System Works) * Super Dodgeball Brawlers (Nintendo DS) * River City Super Sports Challenge (Nintendo DS) * River City Soccer Hooligans (Nintendo DS) * Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Special (Nintendo 3DS) * Riki Densetsu (Nintendo 3DS) * River City: Tokyo Rumble (Nintendo 3DS) * River City: Knights of Justice (Nintendo 3DS) Arc System Works * River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~ (Sony PS3, Steam) * Nekketsu Taisen Kunio-kun X (Mobile) * Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Dodgeball ALLSTARS!! (Mobile) * Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Street (Mobile) * Downtown Nekketsu Jidaigeki (Nintendo 3DS) * River City: Rival Showdown (Nintendo 3DS) * Kunio-kun Nekketsu Complete: Famicom Hen (Nintendo 3DS) * River City Melee: Battle Royal Special (PS4, Steam) * Kunio-kun: The World Classics Collection (Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One) * River City Melee Mach!! (Nintendo Switch, PS4, PC) * Izasuze! Kobayashi-san (Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One, PC) Windysoft * Nekketsu Kōkō! Kunio-kun Online/Nekketsu Kōkō Online: Yamada no Fukushū '' (PC) Miracle Kidz * ''River City Dodge Ball All-Stars!! (PC) * Downtown SMASH Dodgeball! (Xbox 360) Miracle Kidz (published by Arc System Works) * Downtown Nekketsu Dodgeball (Wiiware) Unknown * Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun (Pachislot) * Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai DX (Mobile) * Nekketsu Dodgeball Bu i (Mobile) Spin-offs * Target: Renegade * Renegade III: The Final Chapter * Super Mad Champ (Super Famicom) * Super Dodge Ball Advance (Game Boy Advance) * Nijiiro Dodge Ball Otome-tachi no seishun (PlayStation) * Nekketsu banchō fīa-hen * Nekketsu Kōkō Huŏbàn-kei Tŏng Kōryaku! (Mobile) * River City Ransom: Underground (Steam) * River City Girls (PC, PS4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One) Unreleased/Cancelled Games * Kunio-kun RPG (Famicom game, was teased along with Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari) * Nekketsu Yakyuu Kozou (Planned Famicom baseball game) * Crash 'n the Boys: Ice Challenge (planned localization of Ike Ike! Nekketsu Hockey Bu: Subette Koronde Dairantō for the NES) * Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun: Kowloon no Tsume (planned sequel to Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka for the PlayStation) * Kunio-kun polo and kart racing games * Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari 2 (planned WiiWare sequel of the original game) Localization This section lists past localization attempts that do not use the Kunio-kun franchise characters and setting. * Renegade (Arcade) * Renegade (NES) * Super Dodge Ball (Arcade) * Super Dodge Ball (NES) * River City Ransom / Street Gangs (NES) * Nintendo World Cup (NES) * Double Dragon II (Game Boy) * Crash 'n the Boys: Street Challenge (NES) * Renegade (Sega Master System) * River City Ransom EX (GBA) Fan Games All fan games have been released on PC. * Nekketsu Kakutō Densetsu Remake/Legend of Burning Fighters * Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai * Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu Remake * Downtown Special: Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki da yo Zen'in Shūgō! Remake Other * Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu (board game) Category:Games Category:Technōs Japan Category:Arc System Works Category:Miracle Kidz Category:Million